


In Your Dreams

by AuthorLoremIpsum



Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Episode Script, Fake Episode, dream reality, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorLoremIpsum/pseuds/AuthorLoremIpsum
Summary: Danny isn't a morning person, and waking up to find ghosts don't exist is enough to ruin anyone's day.Meanwhile, Jasmine is horrified to find her brother won't wake up, and together with her family and friends, they have to find a way to get him back.Fake episode involving that trope of "a dream universe where the show's catalyst never happened"
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853617
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

###  **Opening Scene**

Danny Fenton’s room in early morning. It’s colored in warm yellows and oranges.

His alarm clock beeps and he smacks it, sitting up and stretching. Someone opens the door and he looks over in confusion.

Jazz: Morning sleepy head, was wondering when you were going to get up.

Danny: Uh, good morning Jazz.

Jazz: You look super tired, up late last night?

Danny: Yeah I had to deal with this ghost-

He’s startled when Jasmine laughs.

Jazz: You and the guys were off dealing with that local legend again? I thought you proved that old warehouse wasn’t haunted!

She continues giggling as she leaves. Confused, Danny gets out of bed to follow.

Danny: Wait, Jazz, what do you mean?

He jogs downstairs.

Danny: What old warehouse? I thought-

He freezes, eyes wide. Camera pans over to show Jack making pancakes and Maddie sitting at the table reading a newspaper. Neither are wearing hazmat suits, Maddie is in a button up shirt and jeans while Jack wears a polo and long dress pants.

Jack: Danny! Good morning boyo!

Maddie: Danny? Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.

Danny: I, wh, what’s the occasion? Why aren’t you guys wearing your suits?

His parents share puzzled looks.

Danny: You know, the orange and blue suits with the hoods and goggles you guys wear while working in the lab?

Jack, laughing: Man! I’d kill for an orange lab coat to use at the school!

Maddie: I suppose I wouldn’t mind blue, but my boss would for certain. We have a strict dress code at the pharmacy, hehe.

Jack: Well I think you look ravishing in anything dear~

Danny: I! Uh! I’ll be right back!

He turns and runs for the basement, throwing open the door and stumbling down the stairs. He trips on the last step and falls through the door. When he gets to his feet, he gasps and clutches his face.

Camera looks over, panning slowly to show the dimly lit basement is…

A normal basement. There’s some shelves and lots of cardboard boxes. But there’s no lab, no portal, no ghost gear.

Danny: This, this can’t be happening! I must be dreaming! Come on Phantom, power up!

He grunts, trying to activate his powers, but nothing happens.

He stares at his hands in shock, then looks up to where the portal used to be.

Danny: This… this is impossible… I must be losing my mind!

###  **Scene 1**

-opening theme-

Twelve hours earlier...

Pan down from a starry night sky in time to see Danny crash land in a tree. 

He sits up, spitting out leaves.

Danny: Alright Young Blood! You win! Next time you visit, I’ll make you a snow day.

Young Blood floats to stand over him, he’s dressed as a ninja.

YB: Wow really!? Thanks Danny! Hope I didn’t trash you too hard, hahaha!

Danny: Nah, I’m fine. You better get going before your parents get mad at you.

YB: Ugh are you going to tell on me again?

Danny: I might. Go home.

YB, sighing: Okay… Buh-bye!

He flies off, Danny waving after him. He turns and flies home, fighting a yawn.

Danny: Really wish ghosts would stop picking the middle of the night to cause trouble, I don’t know when the last time was that I got a good night’s sleep.

He phases into his room, stretching as he powers down with a sigh. He hisses in pain, rubbing his side.

Danny: Oh yeah, tree…

He flops onto his bed.

The camera pops into the Lab for a moment, watching the portal door crack open slightly. A bluish mist drifts out before coalescing into Desiree. She yanks her tail out with a pout before the door closes behind her with a  _ clunk _ .

Danny’s voice, soft and distant: I’m so tired…

Back in Danny’s room.

Danny: I wish I could just get a good night’s rest for once.

He closes his eyes and rolls over.

Desiree invisibly peeks through the floor, then grins, floating into the air and raising her hands. 

She sprinkles soft gold dust over Danny and he sighs, melting into the bed.

Desiree: And a good night’s sleep you shall have, ghost boy. 

She chuckles darkly as the screen fades to black.

###  **Scene 2**

In the Fenton’s kitchen, also colored in oranges and yellows.

Danny: The portal? The lab? Where did they go!?

Maddie, concerned: Danny we’ve never had a lab in the basement! My lab is at the Pharmacy downtown and your father’s is at the school.

Danny: what!?

Jack: Well where else am I supposed to teach physics? Certainly not in our basement.

Maddie: Danny are you feeling okay?

Jazz: He  _ was _ out late last night with Sam and Tucker ghost hunting.

Danny: Yes! Yes I was! With our Fenton Tech! Because Amity is full of ghosts!?

Maddie: Danny just because you put Fenton on your uh, what’s it called…

Jack: Spirit box?

Maddie: Yes thank you. Just because you put Fenton on your spirit box doesn’t make it FentonTech.

Danny clutches his head, confused, and Maddie puts a hand on his forehead. 

Maddie, eyes red and voice distorting: Honey are you feeling okay? You look sick!

Danny looks at her in alarm and then shakes his head in confusion.

Danny: I don’t- I’m-

Jack: I’ll tell Lancer you’re not coming in today, and I’ll get your homework for you.

Maddie: Go get some rest okay hon? 

Danny nods numbly and turns, shuffling away while his mother shakes her head.

Maddie: I don’t know what’s gotten into him!

Jazz: Well, if he’s not been getting enough sleep, he might be… imagining things.

Maddie: I hope that’s all it is…

###  **Scene 3**

Danny’s room, but colored in blues and greys.

Jazz’s voice, knocking on the door: Danny? Danny get up! We’re going to be late to school!

She opens the door.

Jazz: Danny?

Danny is asleep in bed, hand hanging over the side, drooling a bit.

Jazz: Typical… How late were you up little brother?

Jazz, shaking him: Danny? Danny come on it’s time to get up.

He doesn’t respond, and Jazz begins to panic, shaking him harder.

Jazz: Danny? Daniel James Fenton this isn’t funny! Danny wake up! MOM! DAD! Help!

There’s a comical thundering of footsteps as their parents rush up, skidding into the door in full ghost gear, Jack wearing a Kiss The Cook apron and holding a spatula.

Maddie: What’s going on!? We heard shouting!

Jazz, getting teary eyed: Danny won’t wake up!

Jack and Maddie share an alarmed look. Maddie runs in to check on her son while Jack sprints off again. It sounds like he falls down the stairs, making both Jazz and Maddie flinch.

She checks Danny’s pulse.

Maddie: He’s still breathing, normal response to being touched...

She opens his eyes and Jazz makes an uncomfortable noise seeing his eye darting all over the place.

Maddie: And he’s dreaming… So it’s not a coma, but why won’t he wake up?

Jazz: I wish I could tell you mom… But I just don’t know!

Camera looks down at Danny’s peacefully sleeping form.

Maddie: Oh Danny, what’ve you gotten yourself into this time?

###  **Scene 4**

Danny’s room, golden light.

Danny lays on his bed, face down, and is talking to himself.

Danny: No powers, no portal, no loony ghost hunting parents… What is going ON!

He flops over, staring at the ceiling in confusion, running a hand through his hair. As he brainstorms, images appear to one side depicting what he’s talking about.

Danny: Parallel dimension? No no I was asleep all night, at least I don’t remember going through a portal like that.

Danny gets to his feet and starts pacing, then he stops, putting a fist on his open palm.

Danny: Vlad, it’s gotta be him. He’s the only one nutty enough to think of this.

He picks up his phone and frowns.

Danny: Thought I changed his contact to “Fruitloop.”

He rings. 

Elsewhere, a fancy phone rings.

Vlad picks it up and pins it in his shoulder. His hair is mostly black except for grey streaks on his temples.

Vlad: Hello?

Danny, his pov sliding in to take up half the screen on the other side of a phone wire: Vlad! What have you done!?

Vlad, happy: Daniel! It’s good to hear from you! Though I’m not sure what you’re talking about?

Danny: Stop playing games! I know you’ve done something to my parents!

Camera changes to show Vlad in a kiss the cook apron that matched Jack’s in reality. He sets his whisk down.

Vlad: Now why would I have done something to them?

Danny: Really? The whole hating my dad thing and being in love with my mom!?

Vlad, flinching: I do hate it when you bring up my more idiotic phases… But that was almost a decade ago!

Danny looks at his phone in confusion, doing a double take when the new voice speaks.

A girlish voice: Dad? Who is it?

Vlad: It’s Danny!

Danielle hops up on the counter to take the phone from Vlad.

Dani: Hi Danny! We were making crepes!

Danny: Danielle!? Get out of there!

Dani: Why? Are Dad and I in trouble?

Danny stares at his phone in horror.

Danny: D, dad?

Danielle hops off the counter to sit at the table, swinging her legs and watching Vlad make crepes.

Dani: Yeah? Duh? I can’t call you dad even though you gave him the dna to make me in the experiment. So Vlad is mad scientist dad and you’re cousin Danny! (Voice distorting and eyes turning red) Didn’t I tell you this?

Danny looks like he’s having an existential crisis and panic attack.

Danny: N-no you must’ve forgotten. Gotta go now bye!

He hangs up and Danielle looks at the phone in confusion. Vlad sets down a plate in front of her.

Vlad: So, did he explain why he was calling?

Dani, shaking her head: Nope! I think he was just being a fruitloop.

Vlad, chuckling: Ah well, some things never change I guess.

###  **Scene 5**

Danny’s room, blue lighting.

Jazz and Jack are wearing thick headphones as Maddie mans a radio playing incredibly loud heavy metal music.

Danny simply snorts and rolls over, pulling up the blanket.

Maddie cuts the music and pulls off her headphones.

Jack: Right! What’s next-

He checks his clipboard.

Jack: Loud music, tickling, cold water, breakfast, letting light in, ghost alarm, pulling off the sheets-

Maddie: And NOTHING is working. I think it’s time we try more extreme methods.

Jazz: U-Uh define extreme!?

Cut to the front room where Sam and Tucker are entering in time to hear Jazz’s panicked voice.

Jazz: W-wait I don’t think that’s such a good idea!!!

They run over to see Maddie and Jack carrying a crate full of Fenton gear up the stairs with Jazz trying to stop them.

Jazz: We should take him to a hospital! Not try experimenting on him!

Sam, running over: Whoah whoah what’s going on? Where’s Danny? We came to meet him.

Jack: Danny is being forced to dream by some malevolent entity and we’re going to purge it from him!

Sam: Wait, what?

Maddie: We haven’t been able to wake Danny up, but he’s not comatose. It’s got to be ghosts.

Tucker: If it was ghosts, wouldn’t that have set off an alarm or something?

Jack and Maddie share a look, then gasp.

Both: THE PORTAL!

They drop the box and sprint towards the basement, allowing Jazz to exhale.

Tucker: Okay, Jazz, what’s really going on?

Jazz: That’s just it, we don’t know! Danny won’t wake up no matter what we try! Come on, I’ll show you!

###  **Scene 6**

Danny’s room, gold light.

Danny is pacing, his room is a mess, his hair is too, and he looks totally frazzled as he tries to make a call.

Danny: Come on Sam pick up PLEASE pick up.

Sam’s voice: Danny? Hey what’s up? Jazz told us you were sick?

Danny: Yeah you could say that? Look I’m asking a lot but could you and Tucker get over here? And fast? I need to talk to someone who won’t think I’ve lost my marbles.

Camera changes to show Sam in the hall at Casper High.

Sam: Oh yeah sure… We’ll duck out at lunch and be over as quick as we can. Hang in there okay?

Danny’s voice: I’ll try…

Danny, rubbing his eyes: I just, I feel like I’m about to snap.

A quick scene jump shows Sam and Tucker climbing the steps to the ordinary Fenton building.

Danny greets them in the front room and gives them both a hug.

Danny: I’m so glad you guys are here. Even if you’re not the same as you were, maybe you’ll believe me.

Tucker: That depends, you were pretty out of it last night.

Danny: Last night?

Tucker: Yeah man!

Tucker, showing him images on his PDA of the three of them doing normal teen ghost hunting in an empty building: Towards the end of the investigation, you were so tired you swear you saw something that wasn’t there!

Sam: It might’ve been a ghost Tuck!

Tucker: As if! Ghosts don’t exist.

Danny: Well, about that… 

As Danny explains, clips are shown with a pale green filter over them of the events as they take place.

Danny’s voiceover: From what I remember, my parents hunted ghosts, they built gadgets and had a portal in the basement and everything. You guys dared me to go into the portal, I got zapped, and I got Ghost powers! Ever since then, we’ve been fighting other ghosts who try to hurt Amity park, even an evil future version of myself and Vlad Masters! Just last night I remember playing with Young Blood, a ghost who can only be seen by young people, and I went to sleep!

The flashbacks fade.

Danny, downcast: When I woke up, everything was gone! No ghosts, no powers, no Vlad, and you guys don’t remember either.

Sam and Tucker share a look.

Sam comes over, touching his shoulder.

Sam: Danny, I know you’re absolutely sure that’s how things are, but you need to trust me when I say, ghosts don’t exist like that!

Tucker: Yeah, they don’t exist at all!

Sam, sighing: No I mean, last night, we went ghost hunting together, like we do every week. Ghosts appear as blurs on cameras, half heard noises, small rocks thrown. Not supervillains and monsters!

Tucker: And definitely not aliens, which DO exist.

Sam: Tucker, aliens have not visited earth!

Tucker: They have too! And clearly they’ve abducted Danny and rewritten his memories!

Danny sighs heavily, folding his arms and looking away. 

Danny: I can’t have made all of it up, can I?

###  Scene 7

Danny’s room, blue light.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are all sitting and standing by Danny’s bed, looking deep in thought.

Tucker: If it  _ was _ a ghost, don’t you think we could probably detect them? Or, maybe, part of them?

Jazz: Tucker, you’re a genius! If we can find the ghost-

Jack: Did somebody say, GHOST!?

Tucker, Jazz, and Sam turn to see Jack, armed with the Fenton Peeler and Maddie all kitted out with various smaller gadgets.

Jack, waving his blaster: If there’s a ghost anywhere near my son I’m going to peel it to atoms!

Maddie: No mercy to anyone who hurts our family.

Jazz, nervous: Right. Well, uh, we still have to find the thing right? Mom, do you have the Boo-Merang?

Maddie hands it to her, looking puzzled. Jazz activates it, tapping a few extra buttons. The camera view shows us she’s telling it to ignore Danny.

Jazz: Everyone duck!

She throws the boomerang, it circles twice around the room before embedding itself in the wall above Danny. Jack has deactivated the peeler.

Jazz: Well, that’s a relief, he’s not possessed at least.

Tucker: But how are we going to spot it?

Maddie: Leave that to me!

Maddie pulls on her hood and activates her goggles.

Camera flips to her vision, showing us the room in green and black. Danny glows faintly, but over him we can see Desiree’s silhouette waving her hands and speaking silently.

Maddie: I can see it! It’s casting some sort of spell on him! Ugh! I hate it when they use magic! We don’t know how to fight magic!

Sam, smirking devilishly: You maybe don’t, but if you give me an hour, I bet I can figure something out. 


	2. Chapter 2

###  **Scene 8**

Amity Mall, golden light.

Sam and Tucker are leading Danny, who still seems gloomy.

Tucker: You know, you said so much stuff was going wrong in that other Amity, I mean, I’d be glad to wake up in an Amity where nothing is going wrong.

Danny: …

Sam, bumping his shoulder: I mean, he’s got a point. You’re not being hunted by your parents anymore right? Don’t need to worry about evil masterminds.

Tucker: Though personally, jury is still out on Vlad, I don’t trust him.

Sam: You haven’t trusted him since Danny invited us to meet him and Danielle!

Behind them, Danny sighs, shoulders drooping. He looks into a shop and pauses, staring at a magazine. 

Danny: Local man falls into coma, wakes up and sees ghosts...

He approaches it and frowns, staring at it.

Suddenly he rubs his eyes, squinting.

For a moment, the man on the cover turns into him, before fading back.

Danny: What the…

Dash: HEY FENTON!

Sam and Tucker return to Danny’s side as the A-listers approach wearing green. Danny frowns, looking up and down.

Sam: Hey Dash, do us a favor and lay off today okay? Danny’s had a really rough night.

Dash: Oh yeah? Well so have we and we’re looking for a little cheering up. Personally I think giving the nerd kid a swirly might be fun.

Danny: Look Dash I am Not in the mood. Touch me and I’ll break your wrist.

Dash’s friends gasp and “oooooooh” while Dash fumes. Sam and Tucker share a stunned look, this is new. The Danny they know doesn’t act like this.

Dash: You really think you can take me Fenton? Bring it on!

He charges to punch Danny, who ducks easily, tripping him as if he’s done this before. There are gasps and shouts as Dash falls and knocks over a trash can.

Danny just puts his hands in his pockets, pouting at Dash, who growls.

Danny: Let’s go guys, I’m not in the mood to deal with this guy.

Sam and Tucker nervously follow as he starts to leave.

With a roar, Dash charges again. 

Dash, eyes red and voice distorting: You’ll pay for that!

Danny: Wait… I know that voice...

Alarmed, Danny turns intangible and Dash smashes into a wall.

Danny takes a step back in surprise, then looks down at his hands. Everyone is staring at him.

He grabs Sam and Tucker and bolts.

###  **Scene 9**

The Fenton Lab, blue light.

Sam slams a heavy tome onto the table and there’s a cloud of dust.

Tucker, coughing: Sam where did you even  _ get _ this thing? I thought your parents hated all things dark and gloomy?

Sam: They may, but my grandma does not. She bought this for me last hanukkah in secret.

The book creaks as she opens it, reading over the pages very Seriously. Behind her, Jack and Maddie activate a machine and everyone shudders as it pulses.

Jack: And with that! The ghost shield should be up and running at full capacity again. If that ghost is still in the vicinity, it’ll be stuck inside until we can deal with it.

Maddie: When I find what half-realized spectral shadow has hurt my son-

Jazz: Mom, easy. Not all ghosts are bad, remember?

Maddie: Tell me that again when your brother is awake.

Sam rolls her eyes and flips faster. Eventually stops, clearing her throat. As she reads, the camera looks to the others who are listening.

Sam: Night Hags are the common name given to demons who afflict people when they are asleep and dreaming. They can give horrid nightmares, prevent sleep, paralyze the victim, or plunge them into an eternal dream.

Jack: That last one! That’s what’s wrong with Danny!

Tucker: We know Mr. Fenton. Sam, keep going!

Sam: Hmm… according to this, purging such a spirit should be easy enough… We can try the uh, high tech method if this doesn’t work.

As she reads off the components, a clip of the others gathering the things can be seen.

Sam: We’ll need candles, a ring of salt, fresh water, and something to make noise with.

Maddie: Aw Jack, you still have the maracas from our Mexico trip?

Jack: of  _ course. _ Why would I get rid of perfectly good Maracas? Besides, now they’ll be just what we need to wake Danny!

Maddie, determined: And if this, ritual, doesn’t work, we’re going to peel that thing.

Jack, equally confident: You betcha darling!

###  **Scene 10**

In an alleyway, golden light.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam catch their breath. They all stiffen as Dash runs past, shouting in anger.

Dash: When I find that twerp I’m going to make him regret ever coming to Casper High!

The trio relax when he’s gone, then Tucker and Sam look at Danny.

Sam: Danny, what  _ was _ that?

Tucker: Yeah dude he ran right through you!

Danny, looking at his hands: I-I don’t know! My powers weren’t working before and I guess I just, forgot for a second and, they did?

Sam and Tucker share a concerned look.

Tucker: You mean, your ghost powers that you got in the other Amity that has a ghost problem? The ones you  _ died _ to get?

Danny, deadpan: Yes Tucker, those ones. I told you guys I wasn’t making it up! Something is wrong with Amity! Maybe someone messed with the timeline or-

Sam: Do it again.

Danny: What?

Sam: I won’t believe you unless you can do it again.

Danny stares at her in confusion, and sighs.

He closes his eyes, slowing his breathing and focusing, and sure enough he flickers invisible. Tucker gasps and Sam’s eyes get wider.

Danny opens his eyes and grins.

Danny: See! I told you! [begins to dance] I’ve still got it I’ve still got it!

Sam (Desiree): That’s not supposed to happen.

Danny, pausing: What?

Sam: I mean, that’s not supposed to happen! You’re not supposed to turn invisible normally right? You’re not part chameleon!

Tucker: Oh yeah, and you definitely didn’t get zapped by a ghost portal, so why can you do it now?

Danny: You guys  _ still _ don’t believe me? Well, fine! I think I know a way to prove it to you! Come on, we need to get to my house!

He starts running and they chase after.

Sam: Wait Danny!

###  **Scene 11**

Danny’s bedroom, blue light.

There’s been a salt line drawn in front of the bed, candles set up, and everyone is waiting as Sam sits with the book.

Sam: Okay, Mr. Fenton? I need you to rattle those things like crazy, and on three, we’ll call Danny’s name. After that, we’ll splash him with the water. With luck, he’ll hear us and start to snap out of it.

Jazz: What if this doesn’t work?

Sam, somber: Then we’ll have to try something more intense. But, I think we should give a bit more information before we hurt Danny.

Jazz nods worriedly, Tucker wilts a bit.

Maddie: The only thing we’ll be hurting is this darn ghost. Jack, start rattling.

He rattles the maracas ominously.

Sam: one, two, three- 

Camera moves to show Danny’s sleeping form from above.

All: DANNY!

###  **Scene 12**

Danny runs up the stairs to the roof, Sam and Tucker following.

Tucker: Dude are you crazy!? This is stupid! You’re going to get yourself killed!

Danny: That’s just it! I’m already half dead, I’ll catch myself on the way down!

Sam: Danny don’t do it, seriously! You’re being delusional!

Danny: You guys don’t understand, it’ll make sense soon, I pro-

???: DANNY!

Danny turns, looking around in confusion.

Danny: Wh- mom? Dad? Jazz?

Tucker and Sam, eyes red and voices distorting: Uh oh.

Danny turns back to face them.

Danny: What, what’s going on?

Sam: Danny, if you jump off that ledge, you’re going to lose all of this.

Tucker: A peaceful Amity, parents who love you, us!

Sam: What about  _ me? _ Or would you prefer Valerie?

Danny: I- I don’t- I don’t want any of this! I want my life back! What ARE you?

Tucker (Desiree): Danny you could have anything you want here.

Sam (Desiree): Are you really going to throw that away?

Danny, glaring: Wait a second, I know that voice.

“Sam” and “Tucker” smile and begin to melt into green before fusing into a Desiree who grows gigantic, looming over Danny. 

Danny: Desiree! I should’ve known! This isn’t even fair! I wished for a good night’s sleep!

Desiree: And I gave it to you! The dream was out of the kindness of my heart. Aren’t I generous?

Danny: It’s a dream?

Giant cracks form in the world behind Desiree and she facepalms.

Desiree: I shouldn’t have said that.

Danny: It’s not a dream! You’ve trapped me in a nightmare!

More cracks form and spread, falling away to expose blackness. Danny closes his eyes, balls his fists, and BOOM!

A wave of light as he transforms, now grinning, the world having shattered away to a black space with distant swirls of blue and stars.

Danny: Now that’s more like it! I’m sending you back to the ghost zone where you belong!

Desiree, laughing: Oh no you’re not! This is your mind Daniel, not the real world, you cannot defeat me!

There’s an ominous rattling sound and both freeze, confused. 

???: DANNY!

Danny gasps and looks to the sky, watching as the space stretches and tears to show reality with the sound of splashing water.

Sam, distorted: He’s opened his eye! It’s working!

All, distorted: DANNY WAKE UP!

Desiree: No! How dare they ruin my perfect plan!

She squawks as Danny grabs her by her hair.

Danny: Consider this your eviction notice!

Danny spins Desiree around once, twice, three times by her hair before hurling her full speed towards the tear in space.

She flies through it easily.

###  **Scene 13**

Danny’s room, blue light.

Desiree comes flying out of Danny, who wakes with a shout, and slams into the wall with a yell of pain.

Jack and Maddie instantly draw their weapons, but Tucker steps in front, aiming the thermos.

Desiree shakes her head, getting rid of her daze, just in time to see her tail be caught by the thermos.

Desiree: NO! No not that horrible artificial lamp again! AAAAAAGH!

And she’s sucked right up.

Tucker caps it with a grin.

Tucker: Another point for ghost hunter Foley! Not bad, eh Jasmine?

Jazz: DANNY!

Camera turns to show Danny in bed, yawning, but awake, blinking his eyes in confusion, dripping with water.

Danny: Guys? What happened?

Before anyone can answer, Maddie runs over and hugs her son tightly. SO does Jazz. Then Jack scoops them all up, making Danny squeak in alarm.

Danny: Okay okay I get it! Something bad happened! Is anyone going to fill me in?

Jack puts his family down, but none of the Fentons let go of Danny.

Jazz: When I came in this morning, you wouldn’t wake up!

Maddie: We were so worried about you, we tried everything to wake you up!

Jack: But it wasn’t until your clever friends came that we actually knew what was happening!

The Fentons look over to Sam with her Grimoire and Tucker with the thermos, both who look a little sheepish.

Sam: Ah it was nothing Mr. Fenton.

Tucker: Anything to help Danny, after what he’s done for us right?

Jack: Absolutely! I’m glad he’s got friends like you.

Danny just gives this genuine, happy smile at them, which makes Tucker and Sam even more sheepish.

Maddie: Well, now that you’re all horribly late for school, who wants a proper breakfast?

Danny: Me please! I feel like I haven’t eaten in days! Wait till I tell you guys about the dream I had. It was nuts!

-roll credits-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No concept art for this one unfortunately, but it was a blast writing spooky Desiree.


End file.
